Eleanor Willow : The Outcast
by The Crazy Sausage Dog
Summary: 15 year old Eleanor Willow doesn't like eing a rich snob and wants to become a pokemon trainer like her friends. Her parents won't let her become a trainer. I'm not good at summarys please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon. I do own Eleanor Willow.

**Note: **I changed the first chapter so now it makes a little more sense. And the main character is not as much of a Sue.

**Eleanor Willow: The Outcast**

**The enchanted pokedoll**

Eleanor had always wished she was a pokemon trainer, not being a "rich snob" like the rest of her family. She lived in the outskirts of Ever Grande City, in a big mansion with beautiful gardens, tennis courts, swimming pools, things she didn't even need or want. She didn't have many friends but her friends weren't good ones; they hung around her because she has better things and did all their dirty work. She doesn't belong where she is now; she never will. She is an outcast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eleanor had long golden brown hair that fell down to her hips. She had brown eyes that had a hint of amber yellow. She was average height of a fifteen year old girl. She normally wore conservative clothes; unlike her so called friends who wore un-conservative clothes and normally got kicked out of restraints for doing so. She didn't care how she looked and wasn't that lady-like. She always says please and thank-you but still.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a fairly hot summer's afternoon in Ever Grande City. There was a monthly market being held somewhere by the beach. Eleanor Willow was walking through the market, looking for anything that might interest her; like pokeballs, autographed posters of famous trainers, pokedolls and even pokemon that might be up for sale. Her mother wasn't supervising her but still; her mother had told every shopkeeper not to sell her any posters of trainers, pokeballs or pokemon. But she was allowed pokedolls because they won't make her want to become a trainer even more.

Eleanor noticed a shop that normally isn't there. A large purple tent was the only shelter from the simmering heat. She walked into the tent. At the back was a table which looked like the counter. On the sides were shelves with the most gorgeous pokedolls she had ever seen. As well as various other toys. Eleanor never really knew what was popular. She thought pokedolls would be cool but they weren't. Her friends would always say that she was too old for them. Eleanor casually approached a swablu pokedoll. It was one of the rarest pokedolls because they only made fifty before the factory in Johto burned down. It was very soft; its wings were made of tightly sewn together cotton balls, its head, tail and body were the finest blue velvet, its beak and feet were made out of white porcelain, and its eyes were two large, purple glass beads with black spots in the middle to represent the pupil and there was a little pokeball button underneath its left wing; which means it's an official pokedoll.

"Ah, are you interested in buying that?" An old woman's voice broke out

"How much is it?" Eleanor said

"Oh, its thirty dollars" She answered "but it is enchanted, as well as the rest of the pokedolls in this shop"

"I'll take it" Eleanor said handing the old woman thirty dollars, not believing the fact that it was enchanted

"Why, thank you dear" She said smiling at Eleanor

Eleanor left the tent. She looked at the swablu, its beak was sort of twisted into a smile and its purple eyes had a happy expression. She still had about an hour before she had to meet her mother so she decided to walk around aimlessly looking at any shop that piqued her interest. But she hadn't found anything which was strange. Normally she would come home with bags loaded with stuff.

After an hour of aimless wandering, Eleanor finally met up with her mother.

"Oh, Eleanor, that swablu doll is just gorgeous" Her mother said "how much was it?"

"Well it was thirty dollars" Eleanor said hugging it

"Well that's nice"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After they had gone home, Eleanor went up to her room, took off her shoes and picked up her swablu doll. It had the same expression on its face. She got out the rest of her pokedolls. She had a poochyena, a zigzagoon and a mudkip. Eleanor had a closer look at the swablu doll. Two of its claws on its right foot were relaxed and the rest were clenched. She thought it was really weird but she didn't want to break the claws.

"Hmm, I'll name you Puffy" Eleanor said to her swablu doll "this is Midnight, Autumn and Cascade" pointing to her other dolls, believing it can comprehend and hear what she is saying.

Eleanor let her imagination go wild and in her room she pretended she was on an adventure with her pokemon. She is a girl like that though. So far she had awakened the legendary Rayquaza and saved Hoenn from destruction. She pretends they use attacks on imaginary pokemon. She wished her friends would play with her but they said she was crazy. She didn't get it though. It's fun pretending to be a trainer.

Her "friends" were the stuck up, girly, mean type of girls who wouldn't train pokemon for a million bucks. Well, actually, they are so rich that that amount of money isn't much. Her friends just hung around with her because she has cool stuff. But being in that group is a lot different to what she thought. She thought they were all best friends but really they would fight all the time about little things. They almost hate Eleanor because she is weird.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After hours of pretending, Eleanor hugged all her dolls and rested on her bed.

"Oh, Autumn, I wish you were a real zigzagoon. I wish you were real Puffy, Cascade and Midnight" Eleanor said quietly to her pokedolls "you'll be able to have fun and swim and we'll be best friends forever"

Eleanor closed her eyes for a few seconds. But she didn't notice that all of Puffy's claws relaxed and a soft green aura spread around the pokedolls…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Yay, I fixed this up so now it makes Eleanor seem weird and not as much of a Sue. Originally, she was going to have big, thick glasses but I then thought Nah. Please R&R and also **No flames please.**_


	2. The Disaster Zone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon. I do own Eleanor Willow.

**Note: **I changed the first chapter so now it makes a little more sense. And the main character is not as much of a Sue.

**Eleanor Willow: The Outcast**

**The Disaster Zone**

Eleanor opened her eyes, her pokedolls were blinking; or was she just imagining things? She heard Puffy chirp.

"Puffy?"

"Swa-blu?"

"You're real" Eleanor smiled

She looked down, the pokedolls weren't on her lap anymore and they were running around on the floor, playing some form of a chasing game.

"Cascade, come here!" She called to her mudkip

"Mud…kip?" Cascade stared at her for a while, confused then water gunned her in the face

"Bad! Very naughty, don't do that" Eleanor said to Cascade, in an attempt to discipline it

"Woof, woof, woof!" Midnight barked and jumped on Eleanor's lap

"Zigzag" Autumn growled and pushed Midnight off

"STAY! ALL OF YOU!" Eleanor yelled at her pokemon

Her pokemon stopped and looked at her, then ran and jumped up on her, Puffy sat on her head.

"Okay, you will all-"

Her phone rang

"Hello?" Eleanor said "Oh mum, that swablu doll was enchanted it… well… made all my pokedolls real"

"Oh, yes Ellie" Her mother said, not believing her

"Why did you ring me?"

"Ellie, we have a dinner party tonight, your old friends are coming to visit"

Eleanor Screamed "Oh… YAY!"

"My old friends are… I've got to go; Midnight is playing with my CD player" Eleanor said as Midnight put on a Heavy Metal song

"Bye honey"

"Bye mum"

It has been five years since she has seen her friends except her mother had mentioned she got a present from them yesterday but she wasn't listening. Eleanor ran to her cupboard and grabbed a cardboard box of memories of her and her old friends; one was a present that was newly put in there; it was cube shaped and wrapped in silver-blue wrapping paper. There was a note on it from her mother. It said.

_14/7_

_Ellie,_

_Your friends posted this in the mail and we got it today when you were asleep with your new pokedoll,_

_Love from mum_

Eleanor threw away the note. She saw noticed stuck on it was a card with a milotic on the front of it. Written in it in silver ink was:

_To Ells-a-bells,_

_I missed you a lot but I'm finally gonna see you,_

_From your best friend/big brother (just kidding),_

_Steven_

And written in marine coloured ink was:

_Dear Eleanor,_

_I miss ya Ellie,_

_I'll be seeing you soon, _

_But for now,_

_Bye,_

_From Wallace_

Eleanor smiled; she put the card on top of her drawers and put the present in her hands. Eleanor unwrapped the paper and the box was covered with velvet, inside was a pokeball that was cyan on the top and clear on the bottom, she pressed the button and it got bigger and engraved on it was her full name, including her middle name. She threw the ball and with a flash of red light came a small, magenta pokemon with spikes on it

"Nido" It yawned

"Awww, a Nidoran male; he is so cute" Eleanor said picking him up

"Niiiiii!" he squealed

"I'll name you Amigo, because you are a gift from my friends"

"Niiiiii" Amigo cried as he used water pulse on Eleanor's face

"I'm not good at this"

"Poochy! Poochy! Poochy!" Midnight howled as he rammed into Eleanor's leg

"Ow! Midnight, don't do that! Autumn, please stop eating the dust bunnies! Cascade, don't drench my clothes! Puffy stop pressing play on my CD player!" Eleanor said, in another attempt to discipline her pokemon "Do what Amigo is doing!" She said pointing to her Nidoran

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Amigo snored, sound asleep

Instantly, her pokemon fell asleep on the spot.

"That was easy" Eleanor said walking over to her cupboard again.

She opened the door and on a hanger; there hung a red, flamenco-style dress with the frills going diagonally down from her left knee to her right ankle. She held it in front of her as if she was wearing it, as she span around gracefully as the dress flowed in the same direction.

"What will they think of me?" Eleanor quietly mumbled to herself "What if they find me a freak?"

She thought for a moment, her thoughts were going somewhere. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she began to wonder if she will look pretty enough or not. Her thoughts were running freely.

"Maybe he will…" Eleanor said quietly as she began smiling; thinking of _him_…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Okay, that was the second chapter (Story line hasn't completely changed). Okay, there will be fluff and more mentions of zigzagoons eating dust bunnies (I love that word, Dust bunnies) Please R&R and also **No flames please. **_


End file.
